1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and particularly, to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors are connectors for optical fibers, which are widely used in optical fiber communication systems.
A typical optical fiber connector provides only mechanical structures for locking two optical fibers together, thus resulting light transmission loss in the connector. Furthermore, each of such optical fiber connectors can only connect a pair of optical fibers.
What is needed, therefore, is an optical fiber connector, which can overcome the above shortcoming.